moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bumblebee (film)
| country = United States | language = English | budget = $102 million | gross = }}Bumblebee is a 2018 American science fiction action film centered around the Transformers character of the same name. It is the and a prequel to 2007's Transformers and the twenty-seventh film in the Hasbro Cinematic Universe. Directed by Travis Knight and written by Christina Hodson, the film stars Hailee Steinfeld, John Cena, Jorge Lendeborg Jr., John Ortiz, Jason Drucker, and Pamela Adlon. Principal photography on the film began on July 31, 2017, in Los Angeles and San Francisco, California. Bumblebee is scheduled for release in the United States on December 21, 2018 in 2D, Real D 3D and Dolby Cinema. Cast Main article: List of Transformers film series characters Humans *Hailee Steinfeld as Charlie Watson, a teenage girl who finds and befriends Bumblebee *John Cena as Jack Burns, an agent of Sector 7 *Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Memo, Charlie's coworker *John Ortiz as Dr. Powell, an agent of Sector 7 *Jason Drucker as Otis Watson, Charlie's younger brother *Pamela Adlon as Sally Watson, Charlie and Otis' mother *Stephen Schneider as Ron, Charlie's stepfather *Rory Markham as Jake Adams, an agent of Sector 7 *Gracie Dzienny as Tina, Charlie’s classmate *Ricardo Hoyos as Trip, Charlie’s classmate *Rachel Crow as Celia *Abby Quinn as Alice *Len Cariou as Hank, the owner of a junkyard Charlie frequents Transformers Autobots *Dylan O'Brien as the voice of B-127 / Bumblebee, a young Autobot scout who transforms into a yellow Willys MB jeep before switching for a rusty yellow 1967 Volkswagen Beetle and eventually a yellow and black 1977 Chevrolet Camaro.[6] *Peter Cullen as the voice of Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobot resistance who transforms into a scarlet 1977 Freightliner semi truck.[7][8] *Grey DeLisle as the voice of Arcee, a female Autobot in charge of keeping contact with the capital.[9] *Steve Blum as the voice of Wheeljack, an Autobot scientist.[10] *Andrew Morgado as the voice of Cliffjumper,[11] one of Bumblebee's fellow scouts. *Kirk Baily as the voice of Brawn, an Autobot commando.[11] *Dennis Singletary as the voice of Ratchet, an Autobot medic.[11] *Ironhide and Teletraan 1 appear in non-speaking roles. Decepticons *Angela Bassett as the voice of Shatter, a Decepticon triple-changer who transforms into a red Plymouth Satellite and a Harrier Jump Jet.[12] *Justin Theroux as the voice of Dropkick, a Decepticon triple-changer who transforms into a blue AMC Javelin and a Bell AH-1 SuperCobra.[12] *David Sobolov as the voice of Blitzwing, who transforms into a red/white McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II.[13][14] *Jon Bailey as the voices of Shockwave, a Decepticon scientist[15] and Soundwave, a Decepticon Communications officer who houses a minion that transforms into a cassette tape.[15][16] *Kirk Baily as the voice of various Decepticon soldiers under Soundwave, Shockwave, and Starscream's command called Seekers.[11] *Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Dirge, and Ravage appear in non-speaking roles. * Production On February 12, 2016, it was announced that the would be released on June 8, 2018, while later it was revealed that the film would be an untitled spin-off, featuring Bumblebee. On November 11, 2016, Deadline reported that Paramount Pictures was moving forward with the project by revealing that Christina Hodson had written the script for the spin-off, and she was one of the female writers Paramount and Michael Bay hired in the "writers room." On March 2, 2017, Deadline reported that Travis Knight was hired to direct the film. In May 2017, it was revealed that the film's story would be set in the 1980s, and that it would have fewer robots. In the same month, it was announced that it would be titled as Transformers Universe: Bumblebee. Casting In May 2017, it was reported that Hailee Steinfeld was in talks for the female lead in the film, and she confirmed her involvement later in June. On July 11, 2017, Jorge Lendeborg Jr. joined the cast as the male lead. On July 12, 2017, The Tracking Board confirmed that Rachel Crow had been cast in the film. On July 13, 2017, the rest of the core cast of the film was confirmed, including Jason Drucker, Abby Quinn, Ricardo Hoyos and Gracie Dzienny. On July 22, 2017, it was reported that Pamela Adlon had been cast in the film to play Steinfeld's mother. On July 31, 2017, the film added John Cena to its lead cast along with Kenneth Choi and Stephen Schneider in the supporting cast. On October 2, 2017, while interviewing in promotion for the home media release of The Resistance Last Knight, Peter Cullen revealed he will be in the film. On December 11, 2017, it was revealed that actor Martin Short has joined the film's voice work. On May 31, 2018, Jess Harnell revealed he will be reprising his role as the voice of Barricade from the 2007 film and The Last Knight. On July 13, 2018, it was announced that Angela Bassett and Justin Theroux would be voicing a pair of Decepticons respectively called Shatter and Dropkick. On August 26, 2018, voice actor David Sobolov, who had previously voiced Depthcharge in Beast Wars: Transformers, Brawl in the 2007 video game and Shockwave in Transformers: Prime confirmed he will voice Blitzwing. Filming Principal photography on the film began on July 31, 2017, in Los Angeles, San Francisco, Vallejo, and Mare Island, California, and was scheduled to finish on November 16, 2017, under the working title Brighton Falls. Filming concluded 6 days ahead of schedule on November 10, 2017. Later, in November 2017, the film was revealed to have changed its title to Bumblebee: The Movie, as well as having wrapped up filming. Music Dario Marianelli is set to provide the music score for the film, making this the first time Steve Jablonsky has not scored one of the films in the franchise. Hailee Steinfeld's single "Back to Life" was released from the soundtrack on November 2, 2018. Post-production Visual effects for the film will be provided by Industrial Light & Magic, Catina Creative and The Third Floor with Jason Smith and Tony Lupoi serving as the main visual effects supervisors. Release Bumblebee is set to be released in the United States on December 21, 2018 by Paramount Pictures, having initially being set for a June 8, 2018 release. The first trailer was released on June 5, 2018. The new trailer was released on September 24, 2018 while its international trailer was released on the same date showing that Bumblebee was formerly disguised into an old Jeep Wrangler before he became a Volkswagen Beetle. On November 21, 2018, Paramount announced it would hold one-day previews for the film on Saturday, December 8, 2018, similar to the promotion Amazon Prime and Sony Pictures run with films like Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation and fellow December 2018 release Aquaman. References Category:2018 films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Hasbro Cinematic Universe films